


Hunting for Bones

by Yokaibytes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokaibytes/pseuds/Yokaibytes
Summary: Hunter Hanzo encounters a strange creature while he's out on a hunting trip.





	Hunting for Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unfinished and will never be finished. It was written in 2017. But feel free to use it as a prompt or continue it!

The crunching of leaves under feet seemed like the sound of thunder in the silence of the night. The only other noises that could be heard were the occasional hoot of an owl off in the distance, and the odd frog making its presence known. A man carrying a bow treaded carefully through the forest, his quiver making the periodic clink as the specially crafted arrows shifted around from his movements. He was a man on the hunt, specifically for a deer. Nothing pleased him like being able to hunt and provide for himself. 

He paused for a moment, slowly swiveling his head around to look and listen for any signs of life. He quieted his breathing and stood perfectly still as he heard the soft crunching leaves to his left. Turning his head, he saw the outline of a buck illuminated by the pale light of the moon shining overhead, the only source of light besides the occasional flicker of a firefly in the dense forest behind his home. It reflected off a beautiful and intricate pair of antlers. He wasn't a trophy hunter by any means, but he recognized a good pair of antlers when we saw them. The hunter steadied himself and quietly drew an arrow from his quiver, knocking it into the bow as quietly as possible and pulling it back as he creeped closer, aiming for the deer's chest. Piercing a lung would be the most efficient way to immobilize the creature so he could finish the job, as a skull and even the heart are hard to pierce with an arrow alone. The key was to get the arrow through the gaps in the ribs, a technique the man had much experience with from his other hunting excursions.

The deer lifted its head in alarm as the hunter stepped on a twig, causing it to snap. He stayed perfectly still as it flicked its ear and looked around. Eventually, it settled down and began to eat shrubbery once more. He started to tread closer to line up a good shot, when the deer was suddenly startled by something unknown to the bowman as it let out a quick yelp and scampered away. He narrowed his eyes and quickly released his arrow. It pierced the deer's back leg. It cried and continued running off into the night. But, it did leave behind something crucial: a blood trail.

Thankfully, the hunter had learned the ways of tracking for situations like these. He carefully bounded after the deer, following the trail of speckled blood splatters that reflected in the moonlight, though would be hard to notice to the untrained eye. He followed the trail for what seemed like a mile. He was growing agitated. 'Surely it has tired out by now...' he thought to himself as he pressed onwards. He was close to giving up and setting up camp for the night. That's when he saw the blood splats suddenly become larger and more frequent. He grew more hopeful as he swiftly followed the trail. He guessed the wound had gotten worse and the deer was growing weary from the blood loss. That theory was soon crushed when he saw the scene in front of him as he entered a clearing. He stopped dead in his tracks, clenching his jaw to silence his breathing. 'You've done it now, Hanzo...' he thought to himself.

He had found the deer alright, or, more accurately, what was left of the deer. It had been mutilated, its head and limbs torn off and its torso was ripped open and hollowed out. No predator Hanzo had ever encountered had done something like this to its prey. Whatever it was, it was huge. And likely still in the area. If Hanzo wanted to retain his two remaining limbs, he figured he should probably get the hell out of there. Not wanting to alert whatever it was to his presence, he slowly backed away from the mutilated deer carcass. Turning around after a minute of slowly treading backwards, he was met with a wall of something... warm? Fluffy? He backed away and knocked another arrow into his bow, drawing it back with the speed and precision of a hardened veteran. Meeting his gaze were two glowing eyes, reflecting off the moonlight. He could make out sharp teeth as the creature drew its lips back into a snarl. It towered over Hanzo by a good foot and a half at least, but he didn't really have time to bust out a measuring tape and check for himself. But, he was correct in his assessment that this thing was huge at the very least. He backed away and the creature took a step towards him and out of the shadows. A large head resembling that of a wolf peered down at him as a mix of blood and drool dripped from its snarling jaws. But, this was no ordinary wolf. It was standing on two legs, and had a body structure of that of a man. Hanzo immediately knew what it was.

He had come face to face with a werewolf.

It was a widespread legend, the concept of paranormal creatures was not foreign. Though extremely rare, there have been cases of werewolves being found and killed. In a panic, a manhunt, or rather, wolf-manhunt, resulted in the slaughter of supposedly around a hundred werewolves all over the world. Though some were just normal human beings, people did manage to find and poach werewolves. They became coveted for their fur and were hunted until they were thought to be extinct. But, apparently the odd few had survived. Despite being a hunter, Hanzo had never encountered anything like this before. He continued to back away until his foot connected with the deer carcass and the werewolf let out a howl, rushing forward with teeth bared and claws outstretched. The last thing the archer could remember was the glint of claws rushing towards him at a high speed, a searing pain in his chest, and the pain of his body being thrown to the grown. Then everything went dark.

"Ngh..." the archer groaned as he came to. He cracked open his eyes for a moment but immediately shut them again as they were assaulted by a harsh light. He became painfully aware of a throbbing in his chest, head, and back. He sat up and peeled opened his eyes once more, squinting as they adjusted to the light. The scene came into focus.

It was now daytime out, and judging from the harshness of the sun, it was about noon. The memories of his encounter the night previous came flooding back to him and his breath hitched as he looked around. The archer was no longer in the clearing where he was attacked, but rather, at the mouth of a cave. The cave was surrounded by rocks and thick underbrush that helped conceal it, but that didn't stop Hanzo from noticing all the bones scattered about. Some even still had meat on them. It smelled wonderful, of course. "Where the hell.. am I...?" he questioned, weakly standing up. He wheezed as a sharp pain shot up his back and he quickly sat down again. He figured he'd probably torn a muscle and cracked a few bones from his encounter. That didn't explain how he ended up in this cave though. He heard a growl come from inside the cave and suddenly he was grabbed by his quiver and dragged into the dark cavern. 

Hanzo let out a sharp breath and thrashed about, trying to break free of whatever had him in its grasp. He craned his head around to see an eerily similar face. A very, very hairy and canine face with an uncomfortable amount of teeth. It was none other than the goddamn werewolf. The hunter gasped and tried harder to struggle free, which seemed to anger the werewolf, who bared its teeth and growled at him, yanking him to the ground. It circled him like a vulture around its meal before crouching down. It reached out and pulled his quiver off, then his coat and finally his shirt. Hanzo noticed three large gashes found down his chest: claw marks. The werewolf licked its chops as it looked down at the hunter.

"...Do it then, beast. End it," Hanzo growled. There was no use fighting. He didn't have a weapon, and he was in no condition to take on an over six foot tall wolf man comprised of muscle and predatory instincts. What he did find odd though, was that one arm of his was smaller than the other. It was made of metal, definitely some sort of bionic prosthetic. It looked human. The werewolf loomed over the man, who closed his eyes as he accepted his fate. That was when he felt something wet glide over his chest wounds. He opened an eye and looked down to see that big, intimidating werewolf kneeled over, licking his wounds. It stung like hell. He let out something akin to a hiss and squirmed away. "Just get it over with, demon! Do you wish to torture me?"

The werewolf simply stared at him and licked his chops once more, then furrowed its brows and launched itself at him. It crashed on top of him, the werewolf pinning Hanzo down, who wheezed as the air was squeezed out of him. The creature let out a warning snarl before going back to licking his wounds, and the blood around them. Hanzo watched it with a grimace. When it was done, he expected it to chomp down on his throat and crush his windpipe, letting him drown in his own blood, but what the werewolf did next surprised him. It got off of him and walked away some, then plopped itself down on the cave floor and began scratching its head with the claws on its foot. All the archer could do was stare at it in bewilderment. 

"You're... not going to kill me?"

The werewolf did not respond, nor give any sort of acknowledgement as it got up and left the den. Hanzo waited for any sign of its return, but all was quiet. He shuffled to the front of the cave and peeked his head out. Still, nothing. This was his chance to escape. He figured the wolf was keeping him alive for a later meal, and cleaning him up was to keep him from dying. Hanzo steadied his breath and broke into the best sprint he could manage, running as fast as he could. His back and chest screamed in pain, and the odd grinding noise coming from one of his prosthetics was less than appealing. It wasn't long before he tripped and fell. He landed smack against the ground, groaning as he crawled to his feet and continued trudging onwards. He had some sort of limp now. But he knew he had to get home. He couldn't let the werewolf find him again. 

He had no idea where he was, however. He searched for any kind of familiar landmark. He limped onwards for what seemed like a couple hours before he had to sit down, wheezing. "Still no sign of civilization... where in gods name am I..." He was interrupted from his thoughts as a large hunk of meat was dropped in front of him. It still had bones and fur, and blood oozed from it. Hanzo looked up to see the werewolf, whose face was covered in blood. He quickly backed away, grimacing. "Let me go or let me die, wolf. I am tired of this game." 

The werewolf nudged the meat towards him with a hand.

"Get away from me."

The wolf growled and shoved the meat towards him once more.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" he shouted at it. "If you're going to kill me, kill me!" 

The wolf lunged at him and shoved his hand full of whatever poor animal it had ripped apart against Hanzo's face. He sputtered and coughed, pushing the meat away and spitting in disgust, only for the meat to be shoved against his mouth once more.

"Stop this at once!" he growled. "I do not want that!" 

The werewolf let go of the meat, letting it splat to the ground. It looked agitated. It then gnashed its jaws together and looked pointedly at Hanzo.

Hanzo glared at the creature and backed away from it, sitting down on a rock with his back turned to it. He let out a sigh and looked up at the sky. The sun would be setting soon. He had walked for hours. Whatever. If the wolf wanted to torment him, so be it. He got up and limped off going to collect firewood.

When the man returned, the werewolf was nowhere to be seen. The piece of meat he had been assaulted with had been left on a rock. That was the only trace of it that remained. Hanzo snorted and got to work starting his fire.

Soon enough, he had a large blaze going. His stomach growled hungrily. He grimaced and looked around, hoping for some sort of berry bush or plant he recognized to be edible, but it was just trees and underbrush. He glanced back at the piece of meat. His mouth watered a little. "No, Hanzo. It is disgusting and tainted," he muttered to himself. And yet..

Whatever the hell that werewolf had caught, it filled the hunter up nicely. Chewy and gamey, but something was better than nothing. The sun was setting now. Hanzo prepared himself for another night of sleeping on the ground. Bonding with the earth. Very fun. It was like the meditation his brother did with his boyfriend, something about becoming one with nature?

He settled down on his back and looked up at the sky, the sound of the fire crackling to his side relaxing him. He was going to rest, make it home, and then seriously reconsider the length and depth of his hunting excursions. And bring a GPS.

The sound of howling rang out in the distance as Hanzo drifted off to sleep.

Much to his surprise, nothing had happened that night. He got the rest he needed, though he needed medical attention soon. His wound was doing better, but he knew he had a cracked rib or two and his left prosthetic needed repairs. He wearily looked around the clearing before getting up and resuming his trek back home.

It was another two hours before he found a familiar landmark, that being the clearing and the corpse of the deer that led to the fateful encounter with the werewolf. Speaking of it, he never had the chance to really reflect on the creature besides his observation about its prosthetic arm. He didn't understand it's behavior at all, to be honest. It was hostile and blood thirsty one moment, and then within a moment the creature was licking his wounds and bringing him food it caught. Why had it attacked him and then cared for him after? Why had it even cared for him in the first place? As for its appearance, it was equally as perplexing. One moment the creature would awkwardly hobble on all fours, the next it was walking on two feet like a person. It's fur was a mix of tans and browns and it had shaggy brown hair in desperate need of a trim and a beard. Probably traits from is human self. 

By the time he made it home, it was mid afternoon. At least, he assumed so based on the position of the sun. 

And, just like that, the whole ordeal was over and faded into nothing more than a weird story he told at the bar after a bit too much sake. Not everyone could say they'd survived a werewolf attack after all. Nor could they even say they came face to face with a creature believed to be extinct. Of course, his tale was scarcely believed. Only his brother, Genji, believed him. Somewhat.

For a whole year, unanswered questions burned in his mind. The scars on his chest were a constant reminder of his encounter. Why had it spared him, helped him even? He had to know. Hanzo was not a man to leave a mission open ended. So, he plotted. Plotted to capture the beast. He enlisted the help of his brother and brainstorming was... interesting, to say the least. There's not really a 'supplies you'll need to capture a werewolf' list out there, so their plan was complete guesswork. Tranquilizer darts, a net, rope, knives, flashlights, and Hanzo's signature bow and arrows. Said bow and arrows had mysteriously appeared much closer to his house than he was comfortable admitting.

"You know, brother, this is a bit... foolish. If that creature is real, why go provoke it?"

"I must see it again, Genji."

"After it almost killed you?"

"It spared me. Maybe they're not as... mindless and deadly predators as we thought."

"Well, they're still partially human, aren't they?"

"Yes. I want to see if I can converse with it."

"Like I said, you are a fool, brother," Genji gave a resigned sigh and finished packing up all their gear. "Let's get going. It will be a long trek."

"Indeed."

The walk was much shorter than Hanzo's first trip, as he wasn't hurt and he knew where he was going. He pointed out the bones of the deer that led him to the encounter in the first place. Genji had a 'weird fascination with bones' as Hanzo put it, and he declared he was going to take some with them on the way back. 

It was nightfall by the time the brothers arrived at a clearing near the werewolf's den. They had brought along with them a freshly killed rabbit, and they begun their plan. They set a bear trap, concealing it and placing the rabbit corpse near it carefully. They lacerated the rabbit a few times to get the blood to flow, to attract the werewolf. Then they went and hid.

Silence. Silence so thick you could cut through it with a knife. A screaming, tension filled silence.

It would be an hour before there was a howl, and a large creature emerged from the woods into the clearing.

"That's-

Hanzo clamped his hand over his brother's mouth and nodded. He put a finger to his mouth, kindly motioning for him to shut up before they became dog chow.

The werewolf perked its head up and sniffed around. Noticing the meat, it tromped over to it and began violently tearing it apart, gulping down chunks of flesh. When it was done it backed up, and a foot landed right on the trap. It snapped shut with a clang, the teeth of the contraption digging deep into the creature's flesh. It let out a yelp and tried to free it's leg. Hanzo motioned to his brother and they jumped out of the bush, firing off as many tranquilizer darts as they could. The creature snarled and swung its claws and snapped its teeth at them violently, drool flying everywhere. It began dragging itself towards them.

"Shit..! How many darts does it take to put a werewolf down?!"

"A lot, apparently." The wolf thrashed about, its movements slowly becoming more sluggish. After a good ten minutes of fighting, it fell down to the ground with a thud. 

"Hanzo... we just caught ourselves a werewolf."

"Save the celebration for later. We must get it home before it wakes up. Help me get the trap off."

"Right."

They freed the creature's leg, which now had some pretty nasty puncture wounds from the struggle. Getting a heavy, limp creature tied up and in a net was a challenge the brothers agreed they never wanted to face again. Carrying it was also a struggle. Hanzo took the lead as they heaved this giant hunk of unconscious dog through the woods.

"So.. what are you going to do with it, brother?"

"Find out why it didn't kill me that night."

"I mean afterwards. Are you going to set it free? Kill it? Send it off to be examined? Keep it as some sort of pet?" Genji snorted. "Could you imagine? Your own pet werewolf. You could give it a collar and everything."

"I... don't know." He gave a huff of annoyance. "Definitely not the last one."

"I'll have a pet werewolf then. Nice."

"Genji, no."

"Genji, yes."

Hanzo rolled his eyes at him.

Their hike back home was treacherous and tiring. Stumbling around in the dark carrying a giant murder machine that reeked of dog breath and rotten meat was not an easy feat. A feat that didn't allow Genji to pick up the bones he wanted, much to the man's dismay. Hanzo was carrying the flashlight in his mouth, which Genji laughed at every time he tried to speak. They eventually did make it back though, and with one final effort they hauled the creature into a giant metal cage they had constructed together and passed the hell out.

When the brothers awoke, they found the werewolf still out cold. The only indication that it was even alive was that it was snoring, much like Hanzo did after way too much drinking. Not that he'd ever admit he did it. They had unloaded a huge amount of tranquilizers into the thing though.

Genji decided to go back to the clearing and gather up the deer bones for his collection while Hanzo waited for the werewolf to wake up. Hanzo thought a trek like that for some bones was foolish, but Genji went anyways. Now it was just him and the furry gone wrong. Or right, depending on who you ask.

Hanzo observed the creature. It's large chest rose and fell as it slept, its claws occasionally twitching. It was drooling. Kind of like a big dog after a large meal. Except this dog could crush your windpipe in its teeth and lap up the blood.

Hanzo went back to sleep at some point in a chair he'd pulled up in front of the cage to watch the creature until a growl woke him up. He opened his eyes to see a giant paw reaching out of the cage, clawing at him. And a very pissed off werewolf. It lazily swung its claws at him as it growled. The net and restraints that they carried it home in were torn to shreds on the floor of the cage. Hanzo quickly scooted his chair back some.

"You awake, demon. Hello."

The werewolf eyeballed him and began banging against the cage, trying to loosen the bars.

"It will not work. That's the same material they use to keep large zoo animals in. You're not going anywhere."

The werewolf seemed to ignore his warning and continued to try to escape the cage for about an hour before it wore itself out and sat down on the steel floor of the cage.

Hanzo looked up from the book he was reading. "Are you done now?"

The werewolf huffed.

"I assume that is a yes." He stood up and paced in front of the cage. "I will tend to your wound if you answer my questions."

The werewolf barked at him and curled up at the far end of the cage away from Hanzo. It did nothing else.

"Ignoring me. How childish. Are you a child in your human form, hm?"

The werewolf remained silent.

"Very well. We shall talk when you're willing to cooperate. I'm not the one in the cage." Hanzo sat back down in his chair and resumed the book he had been reading.

The werewolf kept up its silent treatment for multiple days. Hanzo tried talking to it, offering it food, poking it, antagonizing it... nothing seemed to work. Genji had grown bored of waiting for the creature to actually do something and chose to go off back towards his own home, instructing Hanzo to give him a call if the werewolf decided to stop being difficult.

"Look. You are starving. I can feed you, mend your wounds... you just have to listen to me, beast."

"N' why the hell would I listen to you?" a low, gravelly voice, with a thick southern accent replied coldly.

"So you can speak."

"A'course I can. I just don't have nothin' 'ta say 'ta ya, quite frankly," it growled.

"And why is that?"

"I ain't a dog and yet yer keepin' me in a cage. I reckon no one would take too kindly to that no matter who they are." It lashed it's tail in annoyance.

"You know why I'm keeping you in the cage."

The werewolf said no more and simply laid its head back on the cold steel floor of its confines, letting out a deep sigh and keeping its back to Hanzo.

"Back to the silent treatment, I assume. Very well." Hanzo got up and left the room with a resigned sigh. This creature was a hard nut to crack, that's for sure.

Hanzo left the creature to its own devices for the rest of the day, aside from slipping food and bottled water in the cage while he caught it sleeping. He was getting ready for bed that night when his phone buzzed. Seeing it was Genji, though really the only reason he had the trinket in the first place was to keep in contact with his brother so it could be no one else calling, he answered the call. "Hello, brother. I am surprised you are awake so late."

"Yo. It would be pretty bad if I was sleeping right now, considering I'm driving a car."

"Oh, I see. Headed to the cabin I assume?" Hanzo knew his brother well. He stopped by whenever he felt like, without alerting him usually. Not that it was a problem though. He was welcome whenever he like.

"Yep. I figured I'd check in about all that werewolf business before I got there and found your limbs and guts scattered throughout the house."

"How thoughtful of you." He grimaced at the gorey details. His brother had a habit of not using a filter when he should. "I am very much alive, thanks. The creature is still being uncooperative, though I did talk to it a little this morning."

"Wait, it can talk?"

"Yes. It chose to complain and criticize me before going back to its silent treatment."

"Ha.. that's kinda funny. Seems it's just as stubborn as you, brother," the younger Shimada teased.

"Watch your tongue, Genji," Hanzo warned, though it was evident he was joking.

"You're right, I shouldn't anger my scary big brother, Hanzo~" he hummed.

"Damn right. When are you arriving?"

"Should be there tomorrow morning."

"Alright. I must go, I require sleep unlike someone I know."

"Gee, I wonder who that could be?"

"Uhuh. Well, goodnight Genji. Do not fall asleep at the wheel."

"Is my big brother worrying for me?"

"Be quiet."

"Not complaining! Haha. Goodnight." With that, he hung up. Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. His brother knew him too well, and knew how to tease him. Setting down his phone on the nightstand beside his bed with a clink, he settled down and looked out the window. Pale, faint moonlight filtered through the window. Less strong than it had been in previous evenings, he noted before letting the the sleepy haze of night take him.

Hanzo was startled awake by the sound of his brother shouting. What he said, however, was lost. He sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Genji? What did you say?" he asked sleepily as he slid out of bed and made his way to the living room.

"Is there any particular reason you have an almost naked man in the cage in your den?" Genji called again.

Hanzo paused. A what? Surely he misheard his brother. He made his way to the source of the voice and sure enough, he found his brother staring at a cage, which did, in fact, contain an almost naked man.

"What in god's name..." Hanzo breathed as his eyes scanned over the man. He was asleep, curled up in a fetal position on the ground of his cage in nothing but his boxers.

"I didn't know you were this kinky, brother!~" Genji teased, letting out a laugh.

"What- no!" Hanzo protested. "That's the werewolf and you know it. Stop saying such foolish things."

"Whatever you say! If he calls you master when he wakes up, I'm gonna lose it."

"I am this close to-

Hanzo was interrupted by the sound of a yawn, followed by a sleepy, gravelly voice.

"Reckon either of you have some clothes I could borrow...?" the man, who was now sitting up and looking at them asked. He still had a low, rich voice, thick with a southern accent.

"I.. yes. One moment," Hanzo stammered before quickly leaving the room, dragging Genji with him as he let out a whine of protest.


End file.
